Gracie's Saiyuki Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 100roadtrips livejournal community. WARNING: May contain some offensive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Squeaky Squeaky

Title: Squeaky Squeaky...  
Written: 5/5/03  
Word Count: 92  
Rating: T for reference to  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #3--Things That Go Bump. Dedicated to my good friend Kristen, whose brother can make her trailer shake. And my old roommate in college, who had the top bunk.  
---  
Sanzo was awoken in the dead of night. By what he didn't know immediately, and he laid in the dark, trying to piece the clues together.

The monkey was curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully, for once. It hadn't been the monkey.

A faint squeak made him look up. In the faint light he could make out a pale foot, hanging over the edge of the bed above him.

Sanzo groaned inwardly, realizing what had awoken him.

The bed was shaking.

_No more bunk beds_, the priest swore to himself. _Ever_.  
---


	2. Dirty Laundry

Title: Dirty Laundry  
Written: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 103  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #4: Dirty Laundry. Small spoilers for the movie.  
---  
Goku loved dirty laundry.

Not his own, but Sanzo's. Much to the priest's dismay.

But the fabric was permeated with Sanzo's unique, reassuring scent, mixed with tobacco and gunpowder.

Sometimes, when Sanzo would leave Goku behind at the temple, he and Dougan would have furious arguments over the priest's dirty robes. More than once, Sanzo returned to find Dougan in tears, Goku hiding up in the peach tree and his robes torn to rags.

At the moment, they were taking a laundry break. And Goku was catching a quick nap, holding one of Sanzo's robes like a security blanket.

And there was peace.  
---


	3. Unreadable Communication

Title: Unreadable Communication  
Writen: 5/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K to K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge 5--Curve Song Titles  
---  
Hakkai once told Goku that body language spoke louder than the spoken word.

Goku was a good student. He remembered everything Hakkai had taught him about body language.

When everyone else thought he was only focused on his plate, he was observing his travel mates through brown bangs.

Hakkai and Gojyo... always interesting to observe. Eye contact would be broken a little too quickly, a blush would appear for no reason, a sad look would slip out whenever the other wasn't looking.

Goku always found it sad that his perceptive teacher couldn't see the most obvious thing in the world.  
---


	4. Gentlemen

Title: Gentlemen...  
Written: 5/3/05  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #7--Role Reversals  
---  
Genjo Sanzo was ill.

Not too terribly ill, mind. Just the flu. All he needed was a few day's rest, Hakkai assured them.

A broad smile crossed Gojyo's face at the announcement. "Oooooh yeah..."

"You letch," Goku replied, worried about his keeper. "How can you think about tail at a time like this?"

"It's just the flu, man. Sanzo's not going to kick it from the flu."

"He might!"

"No he won't, you stupid monkey!"

"Insensitive jerk!"

"Daddy's monke--"

THWACK. THWACK.

Gojyo and Goku turned towards Hakkai, who was holding Sanzo's paper fan. "I also have his gun."

"Yes sir!"  
---


	5. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Written: 5/3/05  
Word Count: 102  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #9: Reincarnation  
---  
Konzen Douji sat in limbo, smoking a cigarette as he awaited rebirth. Smoking was a habit he had picked up from living as Genjo Sanzo, six lives before. An older Goku sat next to him, chattering away about his past life.

Tempou and Kenren approached the two. "New life assignments," the ex-Field Marshal announced, handing over papers.

"All right!" Goku cheered. "I'm gonna be a cook!" Golden eyes looked up. "What about you?"

"Librarian," the brunette replied, smiling.

"Looks like we're going to meet each other again," Kozen scowled.

"Aw, you know you'd miss us," Kenren teased.

"Hardly."

Inwardly, though, he smiled.  
---


	6. Not for Children

Title: Not for Children  
Written: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 83  
Rating: T for sex toys  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #10: Toys.  
---  
"Gojyo, what's that?"

Gojyo stopped at Goku's query, backtracking to look into the vendor's stall.

He bit back a snicker. "That's a vibrator."

"What does it do?"

_Gods give me patience._ "It... vibrates."

Confusion washed across the teen's face. "What's it used for?"

"It's a sex toy, Goku," the redhead said bluntly.

Goku paused, brows knitted in thought.

Gojyo ran a hand though brown locks, then yanked at the teen's hair. "It's not for kiddies, stupid baby monkey."

"Hey take that back!"  
---


	7. Drinking And?

Title: Drinking And...?  
Written: 5/3/05  
Word Count: 99  
Rating: K+ for naked Sanzo and hints of Goku/Sanzo  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #11: Alcohol  
---  
"Have liquor but don't let it have you."

Sanzo tried, but then the rain started. And the priest needed an escape.

Things got progressively fuzzy as the night wore on before fading to black.

He panicked the next morning when he woke up next to Goku.

Naked.

He was frantically remember the previous night's events through a pounding headache, hoping he hadn't molested Goku--or worse--when Goku pulled him closer, kissing his temple.

"Nothing happened," the seen said in a low voice, sensing the blonde's unease. "You went straight to sleep."

Sanzo groaned. "Never again."

Goku chuckled gently.  
---


	8. Two Lovers

Title(s): Two Lovers  
Written: 5/24/05  
Word Count: 300 (triple drabble)  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual references  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #12: AU. Because I don't like Hakkai having to choose between Gojyo and Kanan.  
---  
Gonou walked come from work, papers to grade tucked under his arm. Dark circles hung under his eyes, hidden by the frames of his glasses, the only reminder of the previous night. At the reminder, he smiled, and a new bounce found its way into his step. 

"I'm home!" he called out, opening the door with a smile. Kanan was standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Oh, welcome home darling. Dinner's almost ready, why don't you sit and relax?"

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful," Gonou replied, wrapping his arms around Kanan's waist and kissing the nape of her neck. "You are an angel, you know that?"

"Of course," she replied, tapping him on the nose with the spoon she was using. Something wet remained, and when he touched it gently, he discovered spaghetti sauce on the tip of his nose. He chuckles and kissed her briefly before moving to sit at the table, his head leaning on the back of the chair, eyes closed.

His nerves jumped as the chair was tipped onto its back two legs, the thrill of adrenaline at the fear of falling thrumming in his veins. A warm, wet tongue lapped at the sauce on his nose before placing a tomato-flavored kiss on his lips. "Welcome home, lover."

Gonou slowly opened his eyes, emerald meeting a crimson. "Hey there, Gojyo. Miss me?"

"Always." The half-breed set the chair back on all four legs and walked over to lean against the table. "But I did have the most beautiful distraction."

Kanan threw a dinner roll at Gojyo.

Gonou smiled as he watched his two lovers play fighting. The phrase 'three's a crowd' definitely didn't apply to him--there was more than enough room for two lovers in Gonou's heart. He'd never be able to pick just one.

The three ate as a family.  
---


	9. Swordplay

Title: Swordplay  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 99  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #14: My First Time With a Weapon  
---  
It was hard. 

Really, really hard.

His arms and sholders were already sore. He wanted to quit.

The leather grip of the hilt was rubbing his hands awkwardly, and he could feel blisters raising on his hand.

"C'mon, Goj, don't tell me your ready to quit already."

A six-year-old Gojyo looked down the blade of his short sword--which was still too long for the little boy--to stare at his older brother. He gripped the hilt in his little hands tighter, his face setting in determination at his brother's cocky smirk.

"Not on your life, Jien"  
---


	10. It Feels So Good

Title: It Feels So Good...  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 89  
Rating: T for violence  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #14: My First Time With a Weapon  
---  
It was warm, and wet. And sticky.

Was it supposed to smell so intoxicating, too?

He didn't know.

He didn't care, either

All he knew is that it felt good.

He enjoyed the flash of the blade in the light, the warm spurt of sticky wetness running down his front.

Reclining against the wall, he held up his hands. "I'm sorry, Kanan..." A pink tongue slipped between lips to delicately lick his hand. The coppery taste of blood spread over his taste buds. "But it feels so good"  
---


	11. Archery Lessons

Title: Archery Lessons  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #14: My First Time With a Weapon. I took archery a few years ago. It's quite relaxing, so I think it would be helpful to teach young Buddhists patience that could be used during meditation.  
---  
"Master Sanzo!" 

Koumyou Sanzo looked up as his young charge came running into their quarters, waving a piece of parchment over his head, a smile wide across his face. "Koryuu?"

"Look!" the young blonde said, brandishing the parchment. The Sanzo took it and looked. It was a target the temple used at the archery range. All the puncture marks were right on the bullseye.

Koumyou looked over the parchment at the red-faced, panting eight-year-old. A hand came up to tangle into blonde locks. "Very good, Koryuu."

The bright smile the boy gave him stayed with him until his dying day.  
---


	12. Ooh, Shiny

Title: Ooh, Shiny...  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 97  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #14: My First Time With a Weapon. This one reminds me so much of my husband.  
---  
How could something so small make such a big, scary noise? 

Goku just didn't get it.

It smelled funny, like fire.

Sanzo had told him not to touch it, but it was so shiny he just couldn't help himself. He turned it over and over in his hands, mesmerized.

With a flash of fire, the gun went off. Goku shouted, surprised, dropping the gun with a 'thud' on the dusty ground.

Sanzo came running, the admonishment dying when he noticed that Goku was scared. He pulled the frightened boy into a hug.

Goku never touched it again.  
---


	13. Shakespeare Appreciation

Title: Shakespeare Appreciation  
Written: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 94  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #19: Words  
quote one: _Much Ado About Nothing_  
quote two: _Romeo and Juliet_  
quote three: _Othello, Moor of Venice_  
quote four: _Hamlet, Prince of Denmark_  
---  
Truth, Hakkai figured, was found in books.

More specifically, the Bard's.

"_Suffer love, hah! I do suffer because I love thee against my will!_"

A quiet genius was hidden within all his plays.

"_I had a dream tonight./And so did I./Well, what was yours/That dreamers often lie._"

Love, hate, good, bad, male, female--all if it was captured with needle-sharp precision.

"_Then must you speak of one that loved not wisely but too well_..."

It was beauty, captured on a page.

"_Man delights not me_."

... On second thought, no one knows everything.  
---


	14. Rewrite!

Title: Rewrite!  
Written: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 102  
Rating: K+ for talking about boys kissing  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #21: Mary Sues  
---  
"Oi! Authoress!

The authoress appeared before the Sanzo party in a flurry of paper. "Yes, Mr. Sha?"

"What the hell is this?" Gojyo demanded, shaking a script at her. "I am NOT kissing Sanzo!"

"I'm not thrilled about it either," Sanzo growled, puffing on his cigarette.

"And why am I portrayed as a moron?" Goku piped up.

"Hey, hey, fandom rules," the authoress replied, holding up her hands defensively. "I'll see what I can do." She turned towards Hakkai. "Mr. Cho, any objection?"

"Why?" the green-eyed man replied calmly. "I'm the brains of this outfit in the fandom."

The other three glared.  
---


	15. This Had Better Be Worth It

Title: This Had Better Be Worth It  
Written: 5/3/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+ for language and males in drag.  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #23: Genderswitch  
---  
"I am NOT coming out!" Gojyo called out from his room.

"Oh, come on," Hakkai soothed. "It's not that bad."

"It. Is."

Sanzo, dressed in his black shirt and jeans, took a drag on his cigarette. "The demon likes half-breed women. You're all we've got."

The door was wrenched open, revealing Gojyo in Sanzo's robes. Hakkai had managed to make it look like a dress with the strategic use of ribbons. His red hair was pulled back in a braid.

Goku started snickering.

Sanzo smacked him with the fan.

"Let's kick some demon ass," Gojyo growled, storming down the hall.  
---


	16. Not Exactly

Title: Not Exactly...  
Written: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 104  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #24: Canon Kannon (or what if the Saiyuki group met their literary counterparts)  
---  
"Ah, look at these posers," Gojyo said, leaning up to the front seat.

On the right, a group of four pilgrims were walking West. One was dressed in robes like Sanzo, the gold crown glittering in the sunlight.

"Hey look, they have a REAL monkey," Gojyo teased.

Goku shoved him back. "I'll bet their kappa can swim!"

The two were fighting loudly as the jeep zoomed past the four on foot, leaving them behind in a cloud of dust.

Sanzo lit a cigarette. "Should we go back?"

"Those I think we can pass," Hakka replied, staring at the pig in his rear view mirror.  
---


	17. We're Not Talking About Flowers Anymore

Title: We're Not Talking About Flowers Anymore, Are We?  
Written: 5/2/05  
Word Count: 98  
Rating: K+ for two guys in love  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #22: Say it with Flowers!  
In the Language of the Flowers:  
Morning Glories symbolize Unrequited Love   
Roses symbolize Love  
Blue symbolizes Fidelity   
---  
"What are you doing?" 

Hakkai looked up at Gojyo.

"Planting morning glories. They'll be pretty when they grow over the house, don't you think?"

"Eh." Gojyo flicked ash off his cigarette. "Never liked 'em. Die off too early. I like roses, the blue ones."

Hakkai chuckled, imagining the redhead wooing a woman with a wink and a dozen roses. "For the ladies, eh?"

"Nah. Just like them." He ground out his cigarette, avoiding Hakkai's eyes. "Bet you would too after a while."

Hakkai looked up at Gojyo with wide eyes.

When Gojyo went back inside, he wasn't alone.  
---


	18. Sleep Habits

Title: Sleep Habits   
Written: 5/1/05  
Word Count: 95  
Rating: G  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #26: Between The Sheets  
---  
One gigantic bed. 

Four men.

Sanzo hated the gods.

For once, the priest didn't have the heart to make them sleep on the floor. There was more than enough room for the four of them.

Damn his conscious.

In his sleep, Goku kicked his keeper in the side. Again.

Gojyo muttered something, probably sexual, in his sleep, glomping Hakkai's arm like it was a teddy bear.

Hakkai, as it turned out, was a sleepwalker. Never would have guessed that.

For some reason, there was nowhere else he'd rather be.

Not that he'd ever admit it.  
---


	19. Color Appreciation

Title: Color Appreciation  
Written: 5/3/05  
Word Count: 147  
Rating: K, maybe K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #27: Colors  
---  
Hakkai told me once that purple was a royal color. Huh. That fits Sanzo, being the ROYAL pain in the ass that he is. Sometimes, though, when the sun hits his hair just so, he glows like a god.

Then he pulls out his gun. There goes that image.

Goku, though, reminds me of the earthy relm, with his tanned skin and brown hair, and eyes bright as the sun. His attitude matches too, alive, excited and in the moment.

My color is red. The color of blood, yes, but also the color of passion, the color of life.

The color I like most of all is emerald, Hakkai's color. It's calming, deep and warm, inviting. Behind those green orbs there's a passion lurking that's so breathtaking, so amazing… How could I not love it, love him?

He made me appreciate all the colors of the rainbow.  
---


	20. Not a Believer

Title: Not a Believer  
Writen: 5/5/05  
Word Count: 103  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written during my brother's confirmation. Potentially offensive.  
---  
Hakkai doesn't believe in God.

Hakkai is a philosopher. He only believes what can be proven though logical thought.

Not that he doesn't like the idea of an all-seeing, benevolent God. It's the Problem of Evil that always makes him lose faith.

How can an all-seeing, all-knowing, all-good and all-powerful God stand to see His Children in so much pain and suffering? Theologists that come up with theories Hakkai manages to blow holes in them using the power of the Catechism.

So. Hakkai doesn't believe in God.

But every so often, he prays.

Because it's nice to think that you're never really alone.  
---


	21. Mother's Love

Title: Mother's Love  
Writen: 5/6/05  
Word Count: 106 for part one, 99 for part two, 114 for part three  
Rating: M for homosexuality in part three  
Notes: Three connected drabbles.  
---  
Whenever my mother looked at me, she cried. She would scream and holler and beat me. 

And I was okay with it, because her tears would stop, even if just for a moment.

There were times, though, when I would have preferred her tears to that look of utter disappointment.

That look broke my heart more than her tears ever could.

She quickly learned that _the look_, combined with tears, would make me do absolutely _anything_.

Maybe that's why I'm such a player now. I'm searching for her acceptance from another woman.

After all, most little boys want to marry their mommies when they're little.  
---  
Maybe that explains my attraction to 'Kai, too.

He's such a mother hen, always taking care of us. Even before 'us'--the four headed West--he took care of me.

He still does, too; making sure I'm eating right, keeping me company when he can tell I'm wallowing, just being there when I need him.

Is that what a real parent is supposed to do? Or is it just human nature to take care of those we love?

I don't know anymore.

Maybe Mom helped me, in a way. I'd never appreciate him, if it hadn't been for her.  
---  
Is it wrong to use Hakkai as a way to escape, to forget everything but us, just for a little while?

Should I even care?

Everything about him is Heaven... His scent, his taste, the way his body feels against mine.

Buried deep in his body, watching him writhe beneath me, I'm not a bastard son, not a half-breed, just a man pleasuring his lover.

Lover. I like that word.

We move together slowly, enjoying the drag on skin-on-skin; our ardor momentarily suppressed by the need of tactile contact.

I hear him moan that he loves me. Words I once would have turned from I now wrap myself in.

Because I love him too.  
---


	22. Master's Teachings

Title: Master's Teachings  
Writen: 5/14/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T for language  
Notes: Inspired by Sanzo's twisted view of the Buddhist teaching "If you meet the Buddha..." I took a class on Buddhism before I saw the anime, and this is almost extactly what I thought when I saw episode 11.  
---  
"Embrace nothing. If you meet the Buddah, kill the Buddha. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything, you are bound by nothing. Live your life as it is." 

Actually, I had heard those words… Well, somewhat. I read a book on Buddhism once while I was living in the orphanage.

'If you meet the Buddah, kill the Buddha' actually is a metaphor for achieving nirvana. It means 'don't hold to the teaching of Buddha because what got him to nirvana might not be what gets you there'.

Trust Sanzo to FUCK it up, though.

Dense fucker.  
---


	23. Save a Horse

Title: Save a Horse.  
Writen: 5/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K/ T  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #28--Westerns  
---  
Hakkai looked up when the bedroom door opened and promptly choked on his morning cup of coffee. 

Gojyo stood leaning in the doorframe, dressed in his normal outfit of jeans and white tank. However, he had accessorized it this morning with cowboy boots, chaps and a coiled rope hanging at his waist. A lit cigarette dangled between his lips, the smoke snaking up to cling to the ceiling.

Hakkai swallowed thickly, the coffee turning to lead in his throat. "Gojyo?"

Crimson eyes, dark with lust, narrowed at the brunette.

Gojyo turned back into the bedroom.

Hakkai stood and followed. "Yee-haw"  
---


	24. The Fever

Title: The Fever  
Writen: 5/17/05  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Rating: K / K+  
Notes: Non-challenge Kou/Yao.  
---  
Lord Kougaiji was ill.

The entirety of Houtou was on edge. Well, not the she-fox, nor her harem of scientists, but the staff and soldiers were solemn. Even little Lirin was quiet, hardly eating at mealtimes.

Dokugakuji stood silent watch outside of the prince's bedroom, while Kou's personal apothecary was inside, taking care of the demon.

Ice cold water trickled between slim fingers as Yaone re-wet and wrung out the cloth she was using to try and break Kou's fever. She gently wiped at her liege's face before placing the rag across his forehead. Although he had been trying to deny it for a fortnight, the stress from dealing with the bitch, the Sanzo party and the revival of his father had caught up with him. He needed rest, and badly.

Yaone rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She needed rest as well. Stretching out next to Kougaiji on his large four-poster, she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.  
-  
When Yaone awoke, the first thing she noticed was that Kougaiji was awake.

The second thing was he was grinning at her.

"L-Lord Kougaiji!" Yaone cried, sitting up. "Are you okay?" she demanded, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine," Kougaiji replied, leaning in to kiss his apothecary. "Absolutely fabulous"  
---


	25. Speakeasy Life

Title(s): A Good Musician, Kitty Cat, Bootleggin', Best Friends, Unsteady Foundation, Hotshot, Poker Game  
Written: 5/18/05 - 5/24/05  
Word Count: 100, 200, 100, 100, 100, 100, 100, 200.  
Rating: T for sexual references in part 2 Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #29: Noir. This particular plot bunny wanted to be split up into seven parts.  
---  
The speakeasy smelled like cigarettes and bootleg liquor. In a far corner, a brunette sat, leaning over a piano, his slender, clever fingers making up their mind as they picked their way across the ivory keys. The music floated gently over the crowd, intermingling with good-natured conversation over brandy glasses and the laughter of women and moans of men losing hard-earned money at poker. 

The musician heard it all. He let the synergy and emotions gathering in the room flow through him and pour though his fingers into the piano.

All the while thinking about his dead lover.  
---  
Kit--or Kitty, as he had called her--had been his first love. She had also been his sister. Well, technically his step-sister, but "A sister is a sister is a sister" his mother had told him.

She had been beautiful, dark brown hair and green eyes, porcelin skin and had the voice of an angel. A voice that would sing out in pleasure when they made love.

He called her Kitty from the scratches she left on his back.

Kitty was also passionate about everything in life. Whenever she had her heart set on something, she did it.

When they were both nineteen, she had decided to slit her wrist. And Kitty never failed. Never.

Three long years had passed since the day he had found her, lying in her own blood. The note had said it wasn't his fault, but how could he believe that?

Emerald eyes parted slowly, white and black keys slowly sharpening into focus. He noticed that his music had taken on a melancholy turn.

Clever fingers wove, spinning and dancing.

Within a few bars the music was light again.  
---  
Gene didn't own the speakeasy, but he drank for free.

Partly because he was a regular.

Mostly because he was the provider of all the illegal alcohol.

A gambler, he lived on the other side of the law, but shades lighter than his brother, who ran with the mob.

Hell, everyone bootlegged.

The barkeep knew what he liked--whiskey on the rocks--and he kept them coming. As the night wore on, his wallet got fatter and fatter as his cigarette case got thinner and thinner.

At the end of the night he would sit, drink and listen to Harry's playing.  
---  
Gene and Harry met in the most unlikely place.

Church.

Actually, on reflection, it probably wasn't that strange. The gambler had two dead parents and a brother in the mob, the musician had a dead lover.

And aren't funeral rites more for the living than for the dead?

The two young men quickly became fast friends, and eventually were rarely seen without the other. Naturally, the two began bootlegging together, Harry being the polite cover-up face and the redhead slipping bribes to the cops.

These two, brought together by loneliness, managed to make it every day because they were needed.  
---  
Simon was Peter's name before he was Jesus' rock.

This Simon was no longer driven by faith.

He had been once, practically a lifetime ago. He had worn the robes of a priest-in-training with pride.

The day before he was to take his vows, his father had been killed.

Now Simon was a PI, driven by revenge.

The speakeasy was a mob hangout, so Simon drank here nightly, unwinding after a long day while gathering information.

And after everyone left, the pianist would come down among the tables and he, Gene and his partner would play poker.  
---  
Greg was a good PI and he knew it. He was quick with a gun and even quicker with his mouth.

But he was young, so no one would hire him. He was lucky Simon had taken him on as a partner. Although sometimes it was hard to remember, especially when he was staring down the barrel of Simon's gun.

Thank God for Simon's "no loaded weapons in the office" rule.

Greg had two weaknesses: Good music and a good game of cards. And Harry was the best.

But Greg liked it more when he was sitting across the poker table.  
---  
Gene always dealt. The redhead made beautiful, perfect bridges between his hands, the shuffle of the cards soft. With quick wrist flicks five cards slid across the table at the other three.

The cards were picked up and eyes focused on their hands, friendly conversations starting up.

"So, Greg, I heard you handled your first case by yourself. Congratulations."

"Thanks! It was easy, but hey, it was a case, y'know?"

"Simon, have you got any leads recently?"

Cards were slid back and forth, hands changing, the game flow shifting. "Yeah, a good one. But I need some people to come with me."

"Where?" Green eyes looked at the blonde over the cards.

"West." The violet gaze was focused on his hand, rearranging the cards over and over.

Gene and Harry looked at each other. "Well, we have been looking at maybe setting up something in Chicago..." Gene said slowly, a smirk on his face.

"It'll be nice to get out of this city for a while," Harry agreed.

"So you're coming!" Greg asked, perking up.

"Sure, why not, we don't have anything else more important to do," the red-haired man said, shrugging.

"Fine," Sampson agreed. "Show."

Twenty cards hit the tale. Greg groaned.

"Damn, Harry, you always win"  
---


	26. Secret

Title: Secret  
Written: 5/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T / M  
Notes: Random drabble due to the glaring lack of Kou/Yao everything.  
---  
Secret.

Why? Why does our love have to be a secret?

He feels so good, his long red hair gently brushing my delicate skin, his hands on my body, him buried deep inside me. After our lust fades, he likes to hold me close, showering me with tender kisses and 'I love you's.

Once we're dressed and in public, it's the same-old, same-old, both of us acting like there's nothing between us.

Our mission is too important to us right now.

Besides, it won't be a secret forever.

After all, he's asked me to be his queen someday.  
---


	27. So It's Over?

Title: So... It's Over?  
Writen: 5/26/05  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: K + for some cussing  
Notes: Writen for Weekly Challenge #30: Post Series.  
---  
It was over. 

Gyumaoh's resurection had been stopped. Kougaiji was on his throne as the rightful son and heir. Gyokumen Koushu and her three scientist lackeys had fled as soon as they realized it was too late. The two Sha brothers had separated, back on (reasonably) friendly terms, with promises of future visits. And Sanzo had his master's scriptures.

The ride back had been oddly quiet. And now, standing in front of the temple in Chang'an, an awkward silence fell on the four former travelers.

"So, this is it?" Goku asked, his voice sad.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Hakkai replied.

Sanzo took a drag on his cigarette. "I could really go for some dinner right about now."

Goku's golden eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Gojyo also took a drag, thick smoke filtering out through his lips. "Some of the best food I ever had was on our trip. Y'know which place I'm talking about 'Kai?"

Brunette eyebrows knitted. "Do you mean at the inn that girl and her father ran?"

"Houmei, yeah!" Goku interjected. "She was a great cook!"

Sanzo stomped out his cigarette on the dusty ground. "Well, let's go."

The three demons looked at each other then back at the monk, who was climbing back into the passenger seat of the jeep.

"It's not like any of us have anything better to do."

Hakkai chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat. "Besides, it's not our money, right?"

"Damn straight. Those three floating heads owe me."

Gojyo scoffed. "Damn prissy-ass monk. You say the word and we're supposed to just drop everything and go?"

"Get in the car before I shoot you."

Goku stood staring in shock. Someone had definately replaced his Sanzo with a doppleganger. "What are you...?"

"Get in the DAMN CAR, MONKEY!"

SMACK

And they were off.  
---


	28. Skool Daze

Title: Plastic Makes It Possible, Duct Tape Makes It Work; Stacy's Mom; Homeward Bound  
Written: 5/31/05  
Words: 100; 100; 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: A collection of drabbles I thought up while helping my mother pack up her room for the summer.  
---  
Gojyo had no idea how the emerald-eyed man had done it, but he had. And now Gojyo was on all fours, taping plastic-wrapped books into bookshelves. "Tell me why we're doing this again?" 

"The janitors wax over the summer and they can get... a little careless," Hakkai replied absently, going through his desk and discarding old papers. "Those books can easily be ruined."

"Why do I have to help?" Gojyo grumbled, rubbing his muscles.

"Well, because you love me, because it would take way too long to do this myself, and... you're taller than me."

"One friggin' inch"  
---  
The children came to pick up their final report cards around noon. Gojyo sat behind Hakkai's desk and watched the teacher interact with his students, giving a few of them going away hugs and good summer wishes. Gojyo smiled and remembered just why he loved the brunette teacher in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow at one of the more flirtatious of the mothers. That little ho was hitting on _HIS HAKKAI_.

Gojyo idly wondered what she would think if she knew he was demon.

She fluttered her eyes and slipped some stupid line in about how he already had her number and was gone.

Hakkai laughed at Gojyo's expression.  
---  
"I don't know how you do it," the redhead admitted as the two walked home together.

"Do what?"

"Teach! The kids are heathens, the pay bites... The job sucks, man."

"Well, I like the children, the pay's better than I've been paid, and if I didn't do it, who would? You?"

"Oh, gods, no."

Hakkai chuckled and entwined his fingers in Gojyo's. The two walked home in the fading twilight, comfortable silence between them.

"Besides..."

"Hmn?" Gojyo asked, looking over. Hakkai grinned back, the sunlight glinting off his monocle.

"The moms are super hot."

Gojyo chased Hakkai the whole way home.  
---


	29. Inexcapable

Title: Inexcapable  
Written: 6/3/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #31--Vacations  
---  
Vacation wasn't possible for Koumyou Sanzo.

How could there? All he did was teach. And since he lived with his pupils, it was impossible to escape them.

He was never anything more than the title.

"Master?"

Koumyou turned to see Koryuu, looking flustered. "Yes?"

Well... It's such a-clear day, and I was wondering..." Koryuu stammered, shuffling his feet. Koumyou could see orange oragami paper behind his young charge's back.

Koumyou smiled. "Paper airplanes?" A hand came up to tangle in sof blonde locks. "I have a better idea. Kites."

Today, however, he could be a father with his son.  
---


	30. ALMOST! Carwreck

Title: (ALMOST!) Carwreck  
Written: 6/5/05  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: T for cussing  
Notes: Inspired by a car wreck in my neighborhood recently.  
---  
It was rare that the dragon-turned-automobile was required to do it, but it was better than the alternative. 

"Hakuryu!"

And with that scant warning, the four travelers found themselves ass over ears, rolling over the sandy ground. Their gear rolled only partway, dusty and about twenty feet behind them.

"Holy shit, Hakkai!" Goku yelled, sitting up and brushing the grit from his hair.

"Sorry, sorry, everyone."

"What the fuck happened?" Gojyo demanded, rubbing the fresh burn marks that were starting to bloom on his uncovered arms.

Hakkai looked over at the blonde priest, who was very calmly lighting up another cigarette. "I'm sorry, I lost control and we almost ran into the cliff ahead."

"Well, if you didn't drive like a bat out of hell!" Gojyo replied, aiming a smack at Hakkai's shoulder.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

As his three companions began an argument, Hakuryu landed on Sanzo's knee, garnet colored jewel-like eyes focusing up on amethyst orbs.

"Stupid dragon. I just lit up, too," Sanzo complained.

Hakuryu just 'cheeped' and laid a scaly head in Sanzo's lap.

A pale hand raised and stroked a scaly neck.

_Sanzo's such a softie_, Hakuryu thought, closing his eyes in contentment.  
---


End file.
